<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing by EphemeralSpring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428912">Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralSpring/pseuds/EphemeralSpring'>EphemeralSpring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Let A Good Thing Die [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralSpring/pseuds/EphemeralSpring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon finds calm and love in the most mundane things.</p><p>Based on Bruno Major's "Nothing".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Let A Good Thing Die [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mina, Mina, Mina!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hai, hai, hai!” Mina’s soft voice grew louder as she entered the apartment’s living room. Her hands were quickly working the moisture off her hair with a towel as she scanned the room for Jeongyeon before letting out an inaudible giggle after seeing her casually lounging around on the floor instead of on the sofa with two Switch controllers on her thighs while in her green triceratop onesie. “Let me just quickly dry my hair before it gets my onesie wet.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon gave a small hum of affirmation before a small smile worked its way to her lips. Her eyes were closed as her head was resting on the cushion of the sofa behind her. She wasn’t tired, just a bit too full from eating too much Korean barbecue...and in her heart. Unbeknownst to her, Mina, appropriately dressed in her own penguin onesie, had already waddled her way beside her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek making her shoulder bounce in a small surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you already sleepy? We can head to bed if that’s what you want,” her arms had already encircled itself around Jeongyeon’s torso cuddling her. “It’s your birthday, afterall; we can do whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minaaaa,” Jeongyeon whines as her arms do the same to Mina’s body . “I’m not sleepy at all. I’m just thinking about today.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulls away a small distance to study Jeongyeon’s face that was beaming with joy. Seeing Jeongyeon smile from eye to eye and how light and carefree she had been all day long, she didn't have to ask, and yet she did for the sake of wanting to hear Jeongyeon say it herself. “All good things, I hope?”</p><p> </p><p>“All perfectly <em> good </em> and <em> happy </em> things,” Jeongyeon replied with an even bigger smile. “Now, come on. Let’s play some Mario Kart.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon and Mina had been together for a little bit over two years. They met when they least expected to find each other or even love.</p><p> </p><p>Following graduation, Jeongyeon began to work as a physical therapist for a hospital. Mina, on the other hand, was beginning to catch her big break–as popular as a classical ballerina can get to a public whose attention is all over k-pop and kdrama that is.</p><p> </p><p>The hospital Jeongyeon worked for was starting to get big, so the marketing team wanted to create an advertisement highlighting its specialty in physical therapy. Banking on Mina’s rising popularity, they chose to partner with her to promote their services. As for Jeongyeon, she just both has the looks and the talent for acting; of course, they were gonna cast her as the physical therapist for this ad while Mina plays the patient.</p><p> </p><p>It was not love at first sight. They both had laser eye focus on their careers, not giving each other much of a thought. Afterall, who was Mina to Jeongyeon but just another person with a lot of clout on her, and Jeongyeon just another of the many people Mina would be working with. They were acquaintances at best until one ad campaign became a series of ad campaigns after their ad went viral. (All thanks to the LGBTQ+ audience mostly ranging from generation Z to millennials who thought that they would look good together, if they weren’t already together, and started shipping them.)</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, Jeongyeon finally noticed Mina. Maybe, Mina finally noticed Jeongyeon. Maybe, they both finally noticed each other as more than a work friend.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon would push those feelings away rationalizing how difficult it would be to date someone who was some kind of celebrity and how all that would be beyond what she can handle on her plate. Plus, she just really isn’t in any rush to get into a relationship. She thinks that they are overrated. Her career is going great, and she gets to help people with it. That was enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>Mina would push those feelings away rationalizing that Jeongyeon probably doesn’t see her the same way. The skinny ratio of their captured images from their ads’ behind-the-scenes where she was making heart-eyes to Jeongyeon versus Jeongyeon’s zero-to-none heart-eyes directed at her that their followings have posted online—in Jeongyone’s case, the lack thereof, is enough sign to tell her that Jeongyeon just doesn’t feel the same way. Simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>They let their feelings for each other be, it makes itself felt before hiding away into the deepest part of their consciousness after rationalizing to themselves in their own ways before re-emerging again and back, like a cycle, always both at the same time, coincidentally.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while for Jeongyeon. Feeling this way for someone. Not since her breakup with her best friend to lovers to best friend. With her past loves or crushes, it all made her feel like her stomach didn’t only have butterflies but her stomach itself turned into a washing machine that turned itself on whenever something happened that would call for a reaction like that.</p><p> </p><p>With Mina it was not. Instead, it was a calm sort of feeling like ocean waves gently caressing the sands of the beach during the evening when most people rush to go home to their loved ones. Whatever it was that Mina made her feel, it felt going home. And each day it grew and grew until there was no way to rationalize out of it but instead why the heck not?</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon threw caution to the wind and told Mina what she felt. And just like that, Mina became the hearth in which Jeongyeon’s heart can always go home to.</p><p>And so here they are, losing track of time as laughter fills each crevice of their humble apartment every time Jeongyeon’s chosen player slips on a banana peel left by Mina’s who always end up taking first place. A picture perfect moment shared between lovers with only the television and the dim lamp at the corner of the room lighting them up.</p><p> </p><p>With tears in her eyes from laughing so much, she still finishes first place for the nth time that night and puts her control down before teasing Jeongyeon as her girlfriend falls from the edge of Rainbow Road not more than a few seconds after having just been brought back into the track, “Jagiya, you’re so bad at this. Why did you even choose this game?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was the most competitive person Mina knew when it came to games, about how Jeongyeon had the reputation of being the cheater when it comes to Christmas parties at the latter’s workplace. (Everyone loved Jeogyeon though, since her atics are the usual saving grace of what otherwise would have been a boring work party.) What boggles her is how Jeongyeon can’t seem to complete a lap in Mario Kart without falling on a trap or literally falling off the track when she knows how great of a gamer her girlfriend is.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Jeongyeon never really did pay any attention to the TV since they began playing that night. While Mina was furrowing her eyebrows trying to focus and win the races, Jeongyeon constantly sneaked about a hundred peaks—no, looks at Mina to admire how her cheeks puff more and more as the more she tries to focus, a perfect complement to her sharp jaws. Each time Mina wins, she smiles that gummy smile of hers paired with a happy squeal and never fails to show it to Jeongyeon as she shares her victory with her. If Mina weren’t so much into the game, Jeongyeon would have been caught staring at her every single time. Mina may have won all the races, but Jeongyeon was also winning something so much more.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeonie? What is it?” Mina asks after hearing nothing from her girlfriend. She catches her staring.</p><p> </p><p>A pregnant pause fills the room. The grin that occupied Jeongyeon’s face becomes a small smile of absolute content exposing the windows of her soul to Mina.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but love in its purest form.</p><p> </p><p>In a blink of an instant, Mina is swept up onto Jeogyeon’s lap before losing each other in a kiss. Their arms holding on to each other like it's the last lifeline. There was gentleness but also passion.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon supports Mina’s bottom as she tries to stand up without losing her hold on her…except, they are not the leads of <em> The Notebook </em> or some romantic movie. They were only Jeongyeon and Mina who loved each other more than the sun loved the moon still stuck in a reality bound by the rules of physics.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon loses her balance (but never her hold on Mina). There they were an even messier pile of entangled limbs on the floor. The moment completely ruined, both break into fits of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they could have gone on to some fancy restaurant with a Michelin star and dressed up nicely instead of celebrating Jeongyeon’s birthday at a Korean barbecue grill in their hoodies. Danced under the light of the moon instead of cooped up in their tiny apartment. Partied the night away instead of spending the night playing Mario Kart. Worn something seductive instead of the triceratops and penguin onesies they were sporting.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Jeongyeonie. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>But somehow, there’s just nothing for Jeongyeon like doing nothing with Mina; and nothing for Mina like doing nothing with Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too. ...Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy JeongMi Day!</p><p>"Nothing" is a song that really means so much to me. I might to yeet myself off existence if I end up butchering this fanfic.</p><p>I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticisms are more than welcome.</p><p>I'm on Twitter at @dubutheeagle.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>